Forks, the Town With the Name of an Eating Utensil
by Miyuu-sama
Summary: Bella is shipped off to live with her father in Forks after getting caught with an unauthorized weapon. There she meets many... odd people, and falls in love banish the thought . JacobxBella all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all! My name is Miyuu-sama, and this is not my first-ever fanfic, but it is the first I've ever written for an audience. I'm open for praise (of course), criticism (yup) and flames (they're fun to read). So, read and rate!

Forks. The name of the town is an eating utensil. Who would want to live there? "Hey, so you live in New York City? Nice. Well, I live in _Forks._ Yup, Forks, as in the think you use to eat food. Not embarrassing at all. Yeah. Right.

Due to some unfortunate circumstances, I have been shipped off to the wonderful Forks, Washington. What unfortunate circumstances, you ask?

Possession of unauthorized weapon. A gun, to be exact. You ask why I had a gun. Well, that's for me to know, and you _not_ to find out. Let's just say, I was caught by the people I was protecting. Anyways, what's past is past, and we have to look to the future.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I am a 17-year-old who has quite a long rap sheet in her hometown of Phoenix, Arizona. I'm too much of a hassle to my newly remarried mother, so she decided that I needed some father-daughter time with my father who lives in dear old Forks.

So, at this moment, my father, Charlie, is driving me to his house in his cruiser. Go ahead, laugh. Ha-ha, the daughter of a policeman is a delinquent. He's a chief at that.

"…Are you listening to me?" Ah, jeez, I was spacing out the entire car ride.

"Go ahead," I huffed, knowing that the earlier he started talking, the sooner he would finish, and the sooner I could disappear up to my room.

"I was saying that your room is upstairs, the third room to the right. I hope that you feel at home here…" Charlie stuttered, still in shock of my appearance.

My usually brunette hair is bleached white, straightened, and pulled back into a ponytail. My black "Korn" t-shirt is slightly wrinkled from the long plane ride, and my jeans still have a small splotch of red on the left knee, as if I had kneeled in blood sometime soon. Oops, better clean that up soon.

Looking out the window, I saw trees, the sky, trees, a two-story white house, trees, a red Chevy Pick-up, trees, and trees. What's up with Washington and trees? Remembering the cherry-red truck, I glanced at Charlie. "Whose Chevy is that?" I questioned, pointing at the truck.

"Oh, that's yours. I got it cheap from a friend." Charlie said, pride trickling into his voice. "Anyways, you should get to bed. It's late, and you start school tomorrow." Oh, joy school. My favorite way to spend time.

I clambered out of the cruiser, Charlie quickly grabbed my suitcases, letting my grab my cello, and led me to my room. As I was walking into my room, Charlie quickly grabbed my arm. "One moment, Bella." Turning around, I tilted my head, showing that I was listening. "Don't go into the woods."

Puzzled, I asked, "why not?"

Looking nervous, Charlie leaned in slightly. "There have been some… animal attacks recently."

That does not sound good. My breath catching in my throat, I rocked forward. "What kind of animal attacks?" I whispered, nervous, yet excited at the same time.

"We don't know what the animal is but every time, the throat is torn out. That's it. No broken bones, no bruises. Just the throat. Just… Just be careful, ok? I don't want you getting hurt. Don't go into the forest until we can catch and kill the animal that is doing this." Charlie finally stuttered, and with one last nervous glance, he walked into his own room.

Smiling, I felt adrenaline rush through my veins. I knew exactly what the "animal" was, and how to catch and kill it. This was going to be fun.

Let Games begin.

So, that was the first chapter! What is Bella talking about? What's the 'animal' she's talking about (pretty obvious, personally)? Once again, press the pretty button at the bottom (you know you want to), and tell me what you think about it. Praise, criticism, and flames are all welcome. How about 3 reviews, and a new chapter will be up tomorrow (I love fast updates: D)

Love you all, Miyuu-sama


	2. Sorry

_**So, I'm sorry that this is just an author's note – I hate these things!!!!!!!!! Anyways, I'm putting this up on all of my stories, and I hope you all understand. Well, this is so late getting put up, and don't expect a new update really soon. Really sorry, but I was diagnosed with rhabdomyosarcoma (mom had it and we found out that it's genetic. Goddamnit), and I am starting chemo in a few days. Because of this, it will take me forever to update. I'm REALLY sorry, and I hope that I feel better soon (but chemo is going to make it worse for awhile), so I can continue on these stories. I haven't forgotten you guys, I'm just going through something right now. I hope you guys all understand, so don't send any snarky remarks to this. I feel horrid. Ugh, I better stop rambling. Once again, sorry, and I hope that I can continue writing again. **____** Peace, Miyyu-sama**_


End file.
